


Hot Shot X Fem-Reader – Graduation

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: When Hot Shot is about to go to Cybertron for Summer Break, he decides to leave you with memories of the best frag you've ever had.
Relationships: Hot Shot (Transformers)/You, Hot Shot/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Hot Shot X Fem-Reader – Graduation

Hot Shot watched you sleeping soundly on the Academy sofa. It was no surprise that you were tired after the Graduation party that had lasted the entire weekend. All that was left to do now was for him to wait for you to wake up so he could say goodbye before he went home to Cybertron for the holidays.

The idea of waking you just to say goodbye upset Hot Shot. He didn’t want to leave with just a plain old goodbye; it wasn’t his style. If he wasn’t going to be seeing you for a while, he wanted to make sure he would leave you with something special, like a really cool gift or something. Well, there was no time for shopping and unlike Hoist, Hot Shot wasn’t any good at making things. Perhaps he could leave you with a great memory, but what would be good enough?

As Hot Shot considered his conundrum, you shifted in your sleep, murmuring a few non-sensical words. He watched you fondly, thinking about how cute you were. Ever since he had first seen humans, he’d found them uniquely adorable, from the funny scraps of fabric they wore to their soft skin, and weird celebrations.

Impulsively, Hot Shot reached out to stroke your shirt. At his touch, your shirt rolled up to reveal bare skin. Hot Shot had never seen what humans looked like underneath their clothes, but now he found that he really wanted to.

Gently, so as not to wake you, he rolled up your shirt, finding something like a swimming costume beneath. Were humans always prepared to go swimming? Hot Shot continued his search, fumbling slightly on the button of your pants, which he soon pulled nimbly down. Okay, so if you wore clothes under your clothes, then what was under them? Hot Shot pulled down your underwear and gasped as he found your interface panel. He blushed, having not expected it to be exposed.

He knew he shouldn’t be looking at it without your permission but the entire situation had suddenly become taboo and erotic. He felt his spike scraping against the confines of his own interface panel; the idea of interfacing with you for the first time suddenly on his mind. He groaned as his interface panel slid away, freeing his spike, and already dripping valve.

Yet, as enticing as he found you, he didn’t want to do anything without your permission. He decided the only right thing to do was to re-dress you and then wake you up to broach the subject. Before he could do that however, you shivered, feeling the cold brush over you, and with a big yawn, you pushed yourself up and opened your eyes.

Immediately, you were rendered speechless as you took in your state of undress and Hot Shot’s pressurised spike.

Hot Shot held up his hands defensively, “THIS ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

“So you didn’t strip me and get a hard-on while I was sleeping?” You said semi-accusingly.

Hot Shot squeaked anxiously. “I- I did- but I didn’t mean to- I mean- I just wondered- I didn’t know your interface panel- It just- it isn’t shielded and I-”

You ignored his ramblings, distracted by his spike and dripping valve. “If you wanted to fuck me, you could’ve just asked.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ve been thinking about it too,” You answered. “But I didn’t know sleeping princess syndrome was your thing. You liked being in control? You liked it when I was quiet?”

“Yes,” Hot Shot admitted sheepishly.

“Then use that pretty mouth of yours to silence me.”

Hot Shot’s cooling fans clicked on; you had never spoken to him like that before. Like a bot under a spell, he did exactly what you told him to, pressing his lips forcefully against yours and knocking you down onto your back. His spike rubbed against your thigh as he sucked on your bottom lip, dragging his dentae along it lightly.

All that stuff he had read on the human internet was finally paying off as he rubbed his servo over your cunt, making you moan. Hot Shot moaned with you; you were so soft, so warm, so _human._ He trailed kisses down your exposed stomach, all the while grinding his hand between your legs while you gasped.

“Oh fuck yeah,” You breathed, shamelessly bucking your hips to ride his servo.

Despite your exuberance, Hot Shot seemed somewhat distracted. The kissing was nice and all but he wanted something more permanent, something that would last while he was away on Cybertron; he wanted to mark you. Dipping his helm down to your exposed neck, he sucked the tender flesh, making you yelp in shock when he bit down. He pulled away, staring with hooded optics at the mark he had left.

“Did that hurt?”

“No,” You croaked, already tiring from Hot Shot’s unyielding attention to your pussy.

“Good, ‘cos there’ll be more where that came from.”

Hot Shot got to work, marking you wherever he could, leaving only the smallest of gaps between bites. You were his to date, his to mark, his to-

“GOD, SHIT, I- I~” You trembled as you hit you climax, squirting on Hot Shot’s servo.

He withdrew it from your legs, staring in awe as he rubbed his fingers. “You overloaded…” He said disappointedly. “I wanted to do more.”

“Then do more,” You pleaded, lifting your ass off the sofa in a squat to show Hot Shot that you could go again.

“Really?!”

He didn’t wait for a reply, overly eager as he manoeuvred his spike to your entrance. Figuring that you were already well lubricated, and too impatient to take things slow, Hot Shot wasted little time in filling you with his full length.

“Shit, that’s fucking great,” You bit your lip, accidentally drawing blood when Hot Shot made his first thrust.

“Oh no!” He cried out at the sight of your blood. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, it’s just a scratch. Come on, I wanna see you cum before you leave. I bet you look gorgeous when you do.”

Hot Shot blushed, but carefully worked his way further into you, taking care with each movement.

“No fair,” He murmured. “Your valve is so much better than mine. So tight. Primus, it feels so good.” ‘ _Way better than self-servicing while the other recruits are out,’_ He silently added.

Your back arched and you whimpered compliments and cusses as Hot Shot’s ribbed spike rubbed against your inner walls. Every little caress from Hot Shot revealed love and adoration that had gone unspoken so far. Somehow, what had started off as him undressing you in your sleep had cemented your relationship into something stronger than you had imagined; you squirmed, trying not to cum again at the sheer idea of this new-found devotion.

“That’s it. Squeeze my spike. I know what that means,” Hot Shot smirked cockily, speeding up slightly.

“No,” You moaned. “It’s too soon. We c- AH!- Can’t S-stop now.”

“Who said I was going to stop?”

You choked out a muted “Shit,” as your second orgasm hit, making your insides coil.

“FRAG! That felt good. Overload again!” Hot Shot demanded picking up the pace and pulling your hips towards him; maybe one of the other bots would have finished by now but he was a cube player and he had the energy to match.

Later into the night by the time the Academy’s lights had gone out, you were a trembling mess. It didn’t matter how gentle Hot Shot was being, he kept finding some new trick to make you cum again. You hadn’t thought it possible, but you were on your eighteenth orgasm, each more staggering than the last. Now that you were breathing heavily, coated in a light sheen of sweat which plastered your hair to your face, you were pleasantly exhausted.

“Oh God, fuck, shit,” You cried out, feeling the cum dribble messily down your thighs, pooling under your ass on the sofa.

“(Y/N)- I think- Primus- Yep, it’s happening. AH!” Hot Shot stammered, warm transfluid filling you up as Hot Shot finally overloaded. If he had known how spectacular the experience of feeling his spike twitch inside you as it released his transfluid, he would have allowed himself to overload earlier. Now, he wanted nothing more than to go again.

He bent down to kiss you, tentatively shifting his hips as if you wouldn’t notice him doing so.

“I thought you were supposed to be leaving for Cybertron,” You said tiredly, though there was a hint of teasing in your tone.

“I will…After you’ve had your fill of me,” Hot Shot winked, starting up again. He was glad the teacher’s were taking the day off for a visit to the Burns family on Griffin Rock, because he had no intention of finishing any time soon nor did he plan on being interrupted; there was plenty of fun ahead before he went home.


End file.
